En scène !
by Keina Snape
Summary: ... ou les coulisses des fanfictions. Que se passe t il entre deux scène de Draco/Hermione, Harry parviendra-t-il VRAIMENT à tuer Voldemort, Sirius à rescuciter et Rémus à trouver l'amour ? Un petit délire personel nocturne... OS


_Décors :_

les coulisses des fanfictions.

_Personnages :_

Miranda, coordinatrice, et ses acteurs.

Snape :

Ca suffit. Cette fois, c'est l'œil d'hippogriffe qui fait déborder le chaudron, j'en ai assez, je rentre, qu'ils se débrouillent sans moi.

Miranda

Severus, soyez raisonnable, vous reprenez dans deux minutes, dès que Sirius Black s'est fait assassiné !

SS

Donnez moi une raison, une seule bonne raison de jouer cette scène stupide !

Miranda

… Sirius Black se fait assassiner ?

SS

… très bien, très bien, mais après celle là je rentre. Merlin, ce script est abominable, qui est l'auteur décérébré qui s'imagine que je vais me précipiter pour, je cite, 'prendre Harry dans mes bras' ? Il est précisé dans mon contrat que la seule raison acceptable pour toucher ce gamin est un direct du droit !

Miranda

Vous êtes jaloux parce qu'il gagne deux fois plus que vous. Allez négocier ça avec Dumbledore, et tenez vous prêt pour la scène suivante !

Dumbledore

Ah, je regrette, mon enfant, je crains d'être décédé depuis le dernier chapitre. Un Avada Kedavra lancé par Severus ici-présent.

Miranda

Et voilà, et vous vous étonnez de ne pas être suffisamment payé ! Personne ne vous a jamais dit de demander une augmentation _avant_ de tuer votre patron ?

SS

C'est tout de même un comble, c'est ce vieux fou lui-même qui m'a dit de

Miranda

Oui, oui, plus tard ;en scène, et un peu plus de fond de teint sur les joues, vous avez l'air blafard…

SS

Je SUIS blafard, femme stupide ! Otez vos sales pattes de mes robes… Merlin, il me faut quelqu'un à tuer, trouvez moi un auteur sadique, et un qui ne me prenne pas pour une vague réplique de Gilderoy Lockhart ! Je suis un Mangemort, pour l'amour du ciel, un mangemort !!

Sirius

Je déteste ce type, mais je le déteste, je le déteste…

Miranda

Sirius, arrêtez de geindre, on vous attend sur le deuxième plateau pour une scène de résurrection.

Sirius

Mais je viens juste de mourir !

Miranda

Eh bien comme ça vous n'aurez pas eu le temps de vous décomposer… allez allez, au petit trot !

SB

Je déteste ce voile, ce que je peux le détester, mais alors…

Miranda

Oh et Sirius, après votre résurrection, passez à la loge pour votre pulvérisation d'anti-puce. C'est urgent.

Sirius indigné

Je n'ai pas de puces !

Miranda

C'est soit vous soit Rémus, et dans les deux cas, étant donné la scène qui vous attends sur le plateau 4… vous en aurez tous les deux.

SB

Ah non ! Alors là non, je proteste ! Pas ENCORE !

Miranda

Si cela peut vous rassurer, mademoiselle Tonks est en train de faire un procès aux éditeurs de fanfictions pour atteinte à son mariage. Mais jusqu'à nouvel ordre…

SB

Mais je croyais que la mode était au couple Draco Hermione ? Enfin regardez les, ils sont tellement sexys, vous ne pouvez pas laisser passer ça, c'est tout simplement honteux de se focaliser sur deux vieux jeunes premiers comme nous !

Draco

Ah, vous, le renégat, allez promener votre gale ailleurs et cessez immédiatement ces obscénités ! Je-ne-sors-pas-avec-Granger, et si mon père vous entendait il…

SB

La dernière fois que j'ai vu ton père, il était en train de tourner une scène avec Snape dans le laboratoire de potions. Tu veux des détails, gamin ?

Miranda

M. Black ! Quand allez vous finir de vous comporter comme un enfant ? Le pauvre Draco est parti vomir ! Filez immédiatement en scène ou vous allez rater le voile !

HP

Il m'a pincé ! Il m'a pincé !

Miranda

Harry, quelque chose ne va pas ?

HP

C'est Snape, il m'a pincé les fesses dans la dernière scène ! J'en ai assez, je veux que ce soit Rémus qui me console, bon sang, est-ce que vous vous êtes déjà approché à moins d'un mètre de ce type ? Il n'a pas pris une douche depuis au moins quinze jours, je ne vous parle même pas de l'état de ses cheveux !

Miranda

Harry, Rémus a des puces.

HP

Oh. Vous êtes sûr que ce n'est pas Sirius ? Je trouvais qu'il se grattait beaucoup, ce matin. A ce sujet, vous ne pourriez pas lui trouver une loge personnelle ? Ginny menace de sortir pour de bon avec Pansy si elle doit encore une fois partager le lit avec le chien…

Miranda

Je lui ai déjà proposé, Harry, vraiment, il ne veut pas te quitter des yeux… les forces des ténèbres, la prophétie, ta destinée, tu comprends… sans compter tous ces slashs avec Draco, il a peur que ça finisse par te monter à la tête.

HP

Formidable. Oh, vous n'auriez pas vu Voldemort ? Il faut que je revois un script avec lui, je suis sensé le tuer en fin d'après-midi mais il n'était pas d'accord.

Miranda

Ah, une seconde. Voldy ? Voldy chéri ? Tom, on a besoin de toi mon chou.

LV

Lord Voldemort ! Je suis Lord Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Rentrez vous ça dans la tête, sang-de-bourbe !

Miranda

Tout de suite les grands mots… allons, un petit café noir sans sucre ?

LV

Avec un nuage de lait. Merci. Et non, Potter, tu ne me tueras pas en fin d'après midi ! Ce scénario ne me convient absolument pas !

HP

Oh, quoi encore, je croyais qu'on avait fait le tour de la question…

LV

Mais justement, moi aussi ! Après m'être fait réduire en poussière par une baguette récalcitrante, et Salazar sait que la perspective ne me réjouissait déjà pas… je pensais avoir essuyé tous les scénarios possibles : la décapitation, l'étranglement, la chute des remparts, piétiné par un hippogriffe, poignardé par Lucius, noyé par cette stupide chouette, et que sais-je encore… mais cette fois, non, ça dépasse les bornes.

Miranda soupir

Je vois, c'est la journée. Très bien Tommy, dis moi ce qui ne va pas ?

LV, tape des pieds

Je-ne-m'appelle-pas-Tommy ! Je suis le Seigneur des Ténèbres, vous me devez le respect ! Et je refuse de mourir en glissant sur une savonnette parfumée au filtre d'amour !

HP, consterné

Merlin, ils n'ont pas vraiment écrit ça ? Mais qu'est ce que je peux bien avoir à voir là dedans ?

LV

Notre grand héros a eu la formidable idée de tomber amoureux du sorcier le plus puissant, à savoir ma grandiose personne, et lui a offert ce stupide savon en guise de cadeau de saint Valentin.

HP

Mais c'est complètement crétin !

Miranda

Notez, ça colle avec l'idée de l'amour qui heu… bon, d'accord, d'accord, c'est désespérant, mais arrêtez de me regarder comme ça tous les deux vous êtes stressants. Ce n'est pas moi qui écrit les fanfictions, d'accord ? Allez vous plaindre à Dumbledore.

Dumbledore

Je suis mort.

Miranda

Eh bien justement, allez donc vous faire tuer sur le plateau N°6, on a un auteur un peu en retard…

Dumbledore

Oh vraiment, est ce qu'on ne pourrait pas reprendre une vieille scène et la coller par dessus ? Severus m'a déjà tué quatre fois aujourd'hui ; non pas que je me plaigne, vraiment, mais mes vieux os, mon grand age…

Miranda

Désolée, impossible ; cet auteur-la vous a habillé en jaune citron. On ne l'avait pas encore eue, celle-la. Un petit effort, après cela vous n'avez plus que des apparitions fantôme. En parlant de fantôme, Mimi, il faudrait que tu sois un peu plus geignarde, c'était un peu mou sur la dernière scène !

Mimi

Je voudrais vous y voir, vous, avec tout ce qu'il se passe dans la salle de bain des préfets ! Ooooh il faut que je vous laisse, Hermione et Draco vont tourner sur le 5 !

Miranda

Mimi, non, tu es demandé sur le plateau… bon sang, quelqu'un peut il me rattraper ce fantôme ?

Remus

Désolé mais on a plus urgent, attaque de harpies sur le plateau 9 !

Miranda

Oh non pas encore… Hermione ! Hermione, veux tu immédiatement lâcher les cheveux de Mary-Sue ! C'est très mal élevé, très mal élevé, jeune fille, je suis très déçue… quelqu'un pourrait il me trouver McGonagall ? Je n'arrive pas à faire le bon ton, elle va m'estropier Mary !

Rémus

Ca risque d'être difficile, elle est en train de faire sa toilette. Vous savez comment sont les chats…

Miranda désespérée

Mary-Sue, lâche ce livre, laaaaache ce livre, on ne frappe pas ses petites camarades à coup d'Histoire de Poudlard, c'est très laid !

Hermione

C'est MON histoire de Poudlard ! Elle me l'a volé ! Voleuse, voleuse, voleuse !

MS

Menteuse tricheuse voleuse ! Elle a TRICHE aux dernières BUSES sur le plateau 1, je l'ai vue, je l'ai vue ! Elle est nuuuuulle !

HG

Espèce de petite garce, madame se croit tout permis parce qu'elle rentre directement en 6eme année, mais je l'ai vu, ton Patronus, il était doublé ! Oui mademoiselle, parfaitement, doublé ! Et mal, qui plus est !

MS

Et ça n'empêche que j'ai un an d'avance sur toi dans la prochaine scène, AH ! Et deux bonnets de plus !

HG

Alors ça, ça m'étonnerait, voleuse de script, dans la prochaine scène, c'est MOI qui ait les plus gros seins ! Et c'est MOI qui embrasse Draco !

Ron

Pardon ?

Draco

Je-ne-sors-pas-avec-Granger ! Si mon père vous entendait il…

Ron

Malfoy, ton père a couché avec Voldy avant le repas.

Draco

Parce qu'il y était obligé ! Cette Granger n'est qu'une traînée, elle n'est même pas fichue de se rappeler avec qui elle couche dans la scène suivante ! Mais à y bien réfléchir, ça fait un moment que ce n'est plus avec toi, pas vrai, Weasley ?

Ron

La ferme, le furet !

Draco lève les yeux au ciel

Pitié, que quelqu'un lui donne une autre ligne à réciter…

Ron

La ferme, le furet, sinon… !

Peter

Mords le, mords le !

Ron

La ferme, le rat, sinon… !

Harry

Hermione, s'il te plait, n'abîme pas trop Mary-Sue, je suis sensé l'embrasser dans la scène suivante…

Hermione

non, c'est moi que tu embrasses !

Ginny

Non, c'est moi !

Luna

Moi d'abord !

Draco

Aussi pénible que cela soit à admettre… désolé mesdemoiselles, mais je crains que ce soit moi.

Ron

La ferme, le furet ! La ferme, la ferme, la ferme !

Draco

Et vous allez le payer trois fois plus, sur cette réplique, non ?

Miranda

Ca suffit, tout le monde se calme… Dumbledore, par pitié, faites quelque chose !

Dumbledore

Impossible, je suis mort.

Voldemort

Je vais vous calmer tout ça moi ! Avada Kedavra !

Snape

Oh oui, oh oui, oh oui !

Harry

Mais enfin il est de quel côté, celui-la, à la fin ?

Miranda

Tom chéri, cesse de faire l'enfant, tu sais très bien que ta baguette a été réglée pour éviter ce genre d'incident. L'assurance ne voulait plus nous couvrir.

Voldemort

Et voilà, vous tuez un seul malheureux Auror et on s'acharne contre vous !

Miranda

Tu sais ce que votre petit quart d'heure d'énervement nous coûte en Polynectar pour remplacer Maugrey tous les mois ? Tu le sais, ça ? Et je ne parle même pas du psychiatre pour ce pauvre Severus et ses troubles de la personnalité…

Snape

Je n'ai PAS de trouble de la personnalité ! Et vous, le balafré, cessez de ricaner, d'après le dernier script que j'ai lu je m'apprête à vous adopter ! Ah, c'est tout de suite moins drôle, n'est ce pas ?

Sirius

Adopter qui ? Approche toi seulement de mon filleul, Servilius, et je me charge de régler définitivement le problème de tes futurs enfants !

Snape

Black, allez mettre votre anti-puce, prenez un bain, et si vous êtes sage et que vous donnez la patte, vous aurez des croquettes. Maintenant, laissez les gens civilisés discuter entre eux.

Sirius

Civilisé ? C'est lui qui parle de civilisé ? Merlin, je le déteste, je le déteste, je le déteste…

Miranda

Sirius, vous aviez promis de parler au psychiatre de cette histoire de jalousie stupide…

Snape

Jalousie ? Tiens donc, voilà qui est intéressant… développez, Miranda ?

Sirius

C'est faux c'est très faux, c'est entièrement faux, elles m'aiment MOI, c'est MOI le sex-symbol de cette histoire… avec toi Harry, bien sûr. Mais certainement pas cette espèce de chauve-souris miteuse qui n'a jamais vu de shampoing de sa vie !

Rémus

Allons, allons, tu as toujours tes fans, Sirius, les pures et dures sont toujours derrière toi, c'est toujours toi qu'elles admirent pour ta bravoure et ton, hum, corps ?

Tonks

Je commence à avoir des doutes…

Rémus

Chérie, ce n'est…

Sirius

Mais il m'en a volé plein ! Il m'a pris toutes les romantiques, celles qui pleuraient si joliment sur mon sort, mon triste sort, mon sort tragique…

Snape

Je ne suis PAS tragique ! Et je suis encore moins romantique ! Je suis un Mangemort, monsieur, un Mangemort, et j'aimerais qu'on s'en rappelle un peu !

Voldemort

Ne t'inquiète pas, Severus, je n'ai rien oublié.

Snape

Oui, enfin non, je… tout est relatif, tout de même. Je veux dire… oh, Merlin, ça suffit, prenez toutes ces lettres de fans, rayez mon nom et mettez le sien et tout le monde sera content !

Sirius

Content ? Content ?! Que des milliers de splendides jeunes filles gémissent sur la beauté d'un amour éternel et désespéré et cruel et bla, bla, bla ?

Snape

Je ne suis PAS désespéré !!

Harry ricane

Faut l'dire vite. Sérieusement, il m'a pincé les fesses !

Hermione

Techniquement, Harry, cela s'explique facilement, il s'agit d'un transfert, vois-tu, et…

Snape

Je ne fais PAS de transfert !

Mary-Sue

Mais qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! Severus est un homosexuel refoulé, c'est évident, et ça n'a rien à voir avec la mère d'Harry, c'est simplement parce qu'il représente un défi vis à vis de James Potter, dont Snape a toujours été secrètement amoureux.

Snape

Mais je ne suis pas… mais… mais… mais tuez les !!

Voldemort

Excellente idée. Lucius, Bellatrix, vous êtes libres ?

Lucius

C'est à dire que là, c'était justement ma pause…

Hermione

Harry, mais fais quelque chose, tue-le !

Harry

Hum non, pas avant 17h, une histoire de savonnette…

Voldemort

C'est absolument hors de question !

Miranda

Tout le monde se calme, le serveur est HS, le site est dans les choux, on fait une pause !

Tout le monde

Ahhhhhhh !

Lucius Malfoy

Dites, Miranda, pendant que je vous tiens, je viens de lire ce script et je ne suis pas bien sûr d'avoir compris… le SMS, vous comprenez ? Qu'est ce que je suis sensé faire, au juste, avec ma belle-sœur ?

Miranda soupir

Venez dans ma loge, Lucius. Je vais vous montrer.

**That's all folks !**


End file.
